


Thirteen

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 22 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://snapesgirl62.livejournal.com/profile">snapesgirl62</a>'s prompt of <i>Rabastan/Severus: OCD</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapesgirl62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/gifts).



> Written on 22 April 2012 in response to [snapesgirl62](http://snapesgirl62.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Rabastan/Severus: OCD_.

Rabastan had an irritating habit, before getting to it, of touching Severus in a particular way: first, they'd kiss, and Rabastan would stroke Severus' tongue exactly thirteen times with his own; then, Rabastan would undo Severus' trousers and slowly stroke him—exactly thirteen times—after that, as Rabastan positioned himself between Severus' thighs, he would lick his way up and down Severus' cock, again, exactly thirteen times. If Severus tried to deviate from Rabastan's preferred order of business or made Rabastan lose count while he was kissing or stroking or licking, Rabastan would insist upon beginning again.

It was maddening, every time!


End file.
